Jeux de Fer
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Textes variés sur les différents personnages de la série Trône de fer. Parce que chacun d'entre nous détient une part d'ombre et de lumière, il en va de même pour les héros de Westeros. OS numéro 2 : Daenerys/Khal Drogo.
1. Je murmure à ton oreille

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Ce recueil traitera de la fabuleuse série Trône de fer. Nous pénétrerons dans le Westeros mais nous n'en ressortirons pas idem. Ca je vous l'assure.

Nous découvrirons les divers personnages peuplant le Royaume des sept couronnes à travers leurs histoires, leurs point de vue, leurs pensées.

Les chapitres seront indépendants les uns des autres, OS ou drabbles cela dépendra de mon inspiration.

Souvenez-vous… L'hiver vient…

Bonne lecture,

PerigrinTouque.

ooOoo

Premier OS : Varys.

* * *

**Je murmure à ton oreille, entends-moi bien**

Que faire quand on n'est pas un homme ? Un véritable mâle aux yeux des autres… Comment se placer dans cette horde de guerriers ? De rois, de souverains ? Et surtout, comment se faire accepter des autres ?

Telle est la vie de Varys, _maître des chuchoteurs_, comploteur et affabulateur devant l'éternel. Personne ne peut se vanter de percer ses secrets, ses véritables desseins. Il ne les montre à personne. Oh non, cela ne risque pas. Car lui plus que les autres sait qu'on ne peut compter que sur soit en ce bas monde, ne pas offrir sa confiance au premier venu. Ce personnage reste énigmatique aux yeux des notables et belles dames de la cour. Il en va ainsi, lorsque notre naissance n'est pas bien aisée, il faut s'approprier une seconde vie. Interpréter divers personnages pour ne pas divulguer qui on est réellement.

Mais qui es-tu Varys exactement ?

Acteur au talent méconnu, dirigeant de l'ombre tirant les ficelles invisibles de ses pantins que représentent les souverains du royaume. On ne le voit pas, on ne l'entend surtout pas mais lui repère tout, observe dans l'ombre tapis dans un coin sombre. A son service ; beaucoup d'oreilles indiscrètes lui murmurent des secrets d'alcôves, de bien vilaines rumeurs… Prince des clabaudages, aucun chuchotis ne lui échappe, il sait tout et devine le moindre détail gênant. Même sans lui parler directement, quand on croise l'eunuque mieux vaut changer de route ou bifurquer sans lui adresser un mot. S'il arrive à capturer ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde vos pensées fugaces, vous courrez à votre perte.

* * *

L'homme de l'ombre arpente les couloirs du Donjon rouge sans être remarqué en souhaitant se faire oublier, nul n'appréhende ses pas sournois quand il s'approche. Varys passe inaperçu pour les beaux nobliaux de la cour. Il en connait tous les recoins, plus aucun corridor ne lui résiste, il se faufile telle une anguille dans un repli éloigné quand passe les messires. Ce château est son terrain de jeu grandeur nature, son échiquier personnel. Cela fait des années qu'il y vit et conseille – surtout marmotte – les diverses dynasties de rois régissant la contrée.

Tout le monde parle à son sujet… Des bruits de couloir lui parviennent sans grande difficulté, ces manants ne savent décidément pas garder leurs langues même pour des aristocrates. Surtout pour des gens de leur espèce.

Qu'importe. Oui au diable les racontars, les langues de vipères et les sournois. Varys n'en a cure parce que c'est un comédien dans l'âme, dissimulant ses ressentis à la perfection devant autrui. Jamais une faille de doute ne trahit son visage impassible et son air mystérieux. D'ailleurs son unique but et de servir le Royaume, uniquement lui. Si pour se faire il doit évincer ou lécher les bottes du souverain en place, il s'y emploiera. Nul ne connait sa véritable allégeance et c'est très bien ainsi. Comme cela il demeure une énigme et conserve sa place atypique pour jouer sa partie.

Quelque chose d'occulte émane de l'hongre, quelque chose de limite inquiétant. Emportées dans son sillage, des volutes de questions… Personne n'en a jamais trouvé les réponses. Seul un homme sait le tirer de ses réflexions sibyllines, un individu hors norme qui jongle extraordinairement avec les sentiments des gens. Un être doté d'un machiavélisme aussi poussé que lui.

* * *

Lord Baelish le contemple arriver dans la salle du trône un livre écrasé contre sa poitrine. Un petit sourire sardonique s'esquisse sur le coin de ses lèvres. Les hommes se jaugent, se scrutent et s'interrogent.

— Messire Varys, proclame Petyr en se courbant.

— Lord Baelish, imite l'eunuque.

— Quelle belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que vous allez être extrêmement occupé encore… Vos oiseaux vont bien ? Vous ont-ils rapporté de bonnes nouvelles par delà les collines ?

— Oui mes journées sont toujours chargées voyez-vous… Je vous remercie de vous en soucier… Mes oiseaux n'ont de cesse de me murmurer de tendres paroles… Y compris sur votre maison très cher Lord.

Littlefingers tique mais ne relève pas. Seul son sourcil relevé dénote un état contrarié. Il contre-attaque.

— Oh fait je me suis toujours demandé ce que l'on ressentait lors de sa propre castration très cher Varys… Voyez-vous, cela m'intrigue… Pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur ce sujet ?

— Pourquoi vous posez-vous toutes ces questions sur mon humble personne, simule le diplomate. Vous demanderais-je moi, ce qu'il se passe de scabreux lorsque vous refermez les volets de votre maison particulière… Hum ?

— Allons, allons ne vous vexez pas mon ami… Cela est juste de la curiosité, pure et simple. N'y voyez pas un objet quelconque de moquerie…

— Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer cela n'a rien d'agréable.

— Je vois, s'interroge Petyr en se caressant le menton. Mais… Où sont-elles dites-moi ? Ne vous manque-t-elles pas ? Qui dans cet immense royaume détient les couilles de maître Varys dans une boîte ? Je me le demande…

L'air narquois du Grand Argentier n'émeut pas le moins du monde son vis-à-vis qui se contente de le regarder l'air indéchiffrable sans répondre quoi que se soit. Ils sont vite interrompus par les pas élégants de la reine qui vient de faire son entrée. Tous deux se courbent en se lançant à chaque une œillade meurtrière.

S'il est un ennemi à craindre sur les terres des sept couronnes, il se peut que se soit la représentation d'un manipulateur sans titre, bien pire que les plus ignobles des rois fous… Varys se sourit à lui-même en se redressant : il adore les joutes coriaces, la partie n'en est que plus intéressante.

**FIN**


	2. Quand décline le soleil

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Cet OS traite de la relation entre Daenerys et Khal Drogo. Ce couple m'a ému au possible lors du visionnage de la série. J'ai littéralement pleuré lors du dernier épisode de la saison I. J'ai essayé de retranscrire ce que ces deux personnages m'ont apporté comme émotion.

Il y aura probablement pas mal d'autres textes mettant en vedette Dany.

Bonne lecture,

PerigrinTouque.

PS : Khal, quel homme *_*

* * *

**Quand décline le soleil, la fin d'un amour voit le jour**

Peur. La première fois que Daenerys vit son futur époux elle éprouva instantanément de la frayeur. Cet imposant barbare écrasait de son charisme tout homme s'opposant à lui. Monté sur son étalon il était impressionnant, presque inhumain. Sa peau cuivrée reflétait les rayons du soleil, laissant des empreintes cornalines à même le derme. Sa longue tresse ornée de trophées cascadait contre la courbure de ses reins pour venir se perdre en dessous de ses cuisses. Aussi noire fut-elle, aussi sombres étaient ses prunelles également. Ses peintures de guerre, dessinées sur son torse ne rassuraient aucunement la jeune fille, elle resta muette et tremblante lors de leur présentation officielle.

Petite demoiselle apeurée en dessous du puissant Khal, se hissant droit sur son cheval. Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux. Seul, le regard perçant du guerrier sonda sa future promise. Elle ne put déchiffrer son air impénétrable, puis il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu laissant la demoiselle anéantie. Devant son frère elle ne montra pas son trouble, elle descendait des « dragons » cela restait inenvisageable qu'elle faiblisse devant Viserys, il ne le permettait pas. Elle devait rester noble et digne en toute circonstance. Alors si son cher frère décidait de la marier en gage d'un allié et de son armée, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle se tairait et subirait, point à la ligne.

Parfaitement… Subirait… Dans son lit cette nuit là Daenerys eut peur, elle fut prise de tremblements qui secouèrent son corps entièrement. S'imaginer unie à un homme comme cela dépassait l'entendement. Qui la protègerait lorsque les grandes mains de l'oriental la toucheraient ? Qui s'interposerait entre elle et lui lors de leur nuit de noce ? Elle s'exprima en silence dans la lourdeur de la nuit étouffante de l'été. A l'abri de l'inquisition de son frère, la jouvencelle pleura en retenant ses geignements de terreur. Non elle ne l'aimera jamais, cette idée restait incongrue. Sa vie de femme se voyait gâchée par les projets dantesques de son frère, car elle, simple dans l'âme, n'envisageait sa vie autrement que dans les terres libres de l'Essos. Elle n'aspirait pas à reprendre cette satanée couronne !

Ces jeux d'honneur appartenaient aux hommes et elle n'était que simple femme, donc peu importait ses ambitions.

* * *

Les jours suivants furent teintés d'une horrible appréhension, plus les jours défilaient et plus la date du mariage avançait. Dès lors, Deanerys sera enchainée toute son existence à ce sauvage des terres arides. Malheureusement pour la Targaryenne, elle ne pouvait compter sur l'appui de son frère. Il ne pensait qu'à la conquête qu'il entreprendra une fois les quarante milles hommes de Drogo derrière lui… Ainsi qu'à sa précieuse couronne d'or.

L'héritière infortunée arpentait les couloirs de la maison de plaisance de leur hôte en essayant de s'occuper pour tromper son esprit. Penser le moins possible demeurait son seul échappatoire, car quand celles-ci dérivaient, elle voyait immanquablement l'image du barbare calqué dans sa tête. Là bien évidement la terreur reprenait le dessus. Encore une fois elle ne se permettait pas de déraisonner, Viserys observait la moindre de ses réactions du coin de l'œil.

ooOOOoo

Le jour tant redouté était là tout comme elle. Installée en place d'honneur à côté de son « nouveau mari », Daenerys demeurait tétanisée par le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Devant elle pour fêter les noces du Khal, le khalasar au grand complet s'était rassemblé. Des combats à morts, du sang à profusion, des ébats violents composaient la fête… Drôles de coutumes pensa la jeune fille. Surtout sordides mœurs.

Le seul moment agréable fut quand Ser Jorah et Illyrio offrirent leurs présents à la blondine. Elle se sentit intégrée dans la civilisation pour quelques secondes, ses yeux s'émerveillèrent quand ils se posèrent sur les trois œufs de dragon fossilisés. Somptueux cadeaux. Seulement, cette quiétude fut réduite à néant l'espace d'une seconde quand elle vit Le Khal se lever. Elle ne comprenait pas cette langue mais sut incontinent qu'elle devait le suivre. Ses pas la conduisirent près d'une magnifique jument immaculée comme sa chevelure argentée. Là, son cœur se resserra aussitôt, les battements s'arrêtèrent en un éclair. Son époux lui offrait un cadeau d'exception, de cela elle en était convaincue.

Est-ce qu'un homme rustre savait faire preuve d'attention ?

Que voulait signifier cette étrenne ?

Les nouveaux époux partirent seuls pour une chevauchée dans les contrées étendues des plaines herbeuses. Au coucher du soleil, Drogo s'arrêta sur un tertre baigné de la lueur des étoiles. Daenerys paniqua un tant soit peu, son homme tournait autour d'elle comme un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie, la dévisageant de la tête aux pieds.

Allait-il la dévorer toute crue ?

Serait-il féroce ?

Aurait-elle mal ?

Malgré elle sa respiration se saccadait traduisant son désarroi. Elle ne voulait pas donner une mauvaise image, seulement elle ne contrôlait plus son corps. Sa poitrine se soulevait au même rythme haché que ses poumons s'emportaient. Elle sentit derrière son dos la gigantesque silhouette du barbare, elle ferma les yeux. Il enlaça ses deux bras sur sa poitrine l'emprisonnant dans un étau de chair. Les muscles puissants de l'homme coupèrent le souffle de Daenerys, il se pressa tout contre elle.

Le moment était venu, elle allait devenir une femme sans l'avoir consenti et encore moins en ayant choisi son mari. Elle pria tous les dieux en cet instant, anciens comme nouveaux pour que cette union soit la moins douloureuse possible. Une perle saline roula sur sa joue blanche, Dogro la remarqua. Du revers de sa main il l'essuya pour ne plus voir sa femme pleurer de crainte. Les secondes s'éternisaient, la jeune fille serra les dents quand Le Khal la renversa.

Au lendemain de sa nuit de noce, la descendante des dragons se réveilla endolorie, courbaturée mais apaisée. La surprenant au plus haut point, Drogo se révéla être un amant doux et pas si brutal que ça.

Elle chevaucha toute la journée, puis celles d'après. Les débuts furent difficiles, dans l'intimité de leur tente, le chef de clan demeurait assez brut de décoffrage, ne laissant pas à son épouse l'initiative de la tendresse. Elle avait toujours un peu peur de lui et des nuits fauves qu'elle vivait en sa compagnie.

Que connaissait-il de l'amour ? Et elle ?

L'un était tout à la sauvagerie quand l'autre se révélait innocente. Personne ne leur apprit la douceur et la patience. Ce n'est certes pas Viserys qui le lui montra.

ooOOOoo

La journée, Daenerys fuyait la promiscuité de son mari au même titre que lui. Il vaquait à ses obligations de Khal, une femme n'avait pas sa place dans ces moments là. Pourtant, quand leurs regards s'épinglaient au détour d'une ombre, la jeune fille décelait tous les trésors de respect que possédait l'homme fort pour elle. Ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Dans ses nappes opaques surnageait une forme d'attention particulière, d'amour peut être… De même quand Drogo admirait sa Khaleesi il n'y voyait pas une frêle damoiselle mais une reine, digne et magnifique. Un présent des dieux païens qu'il vénérait à sa juste valeur. La petite sauvageonne méfiante se laissait apprivoiser de jour en jour par un lion se faisant de plus en plus ronronnant. Ils s'observaient, se jaugeaient pour enfin s'admirer. Tandis que son frère baissait dans son estime, Le Khal s'étendait dans celle de la blondine.

Elle voulut se faire aimer de lui, cette évidence ne lui posa aucun problème. Habiter avec Drogo ne se manifestait pas si abominable que ça, au contraire. Au fur et à mesure des saisons écoulées, elle revêtit l'habit de reine, prenant à cœur ses devoirs envers son nouveau peuple. Elle parlait couramment la langue de son époux à présent, connaissait les us et coutumes des dothrakis, savait monter à cheval. Chose primordiale. Dorénavant elle pouvait galoper des journées entières sans se fatiguer, suivant pas à pas son mari survoler les plaines de steppe de l'Essos. Daenerys se fondait dans le paysage, naviguant félinement à travers la mer herbeuse. Un attachement s'opéra petit à petit entre deux bêtes indomptées.

L'héritière des dragons demanda des leçons particulières pour apprendre à aimer convenablement son époux, s'unir encore plus à sa personne. Elle fut la première créature à dompter le très redouté Khal Drogo. Dans l'intimité de leur lit, elle seule avait la permission de chevaucher l'étalon fougueux. Il se soumettait avec consentement et amusement à sa reine, à sa raison.

La petite flammèche devint vite un brasier ardent qui emportait les deux êtres dans les tourments d'un gigantesque incendie.

Violent, passionné, entier, suave, déroutant.

Etendue sur le corps essoufflé de son Khal, Daenerys promenait ses longs doigts ténus sur le torse bandé, sous ses pulpes, les muscles masculins roulaient de concupiscence. Elle se permettait de passer ses mains dans la chevelure ébène pour y imprimer des volutes éthérées. Les entremêler et les tirer.

Maintenant il était « son homme », elle représentait « sa femme » plus rien ni personne, encore moins Viserys et sa folie les séparerait.

Ils se complétaient à la perfection, fusionnaient pour créer un ciel empreint de magie ; où quand la lune fondait dans le soleil. Ils ne formaient qu'un tout et leur peuple les reconnaissait en tant que tel.

La Khaleesi reconnaissait qu'elle aimait son époux avec le recul… Et dire qu'elle se promit de ne jamais le faire. Que de belles paroles envolées comme ses craintes passées. Le vent de l'Est emporta ses peurs et ses préjugés comme son mari prit la vie de son frère, mais sans amertume cette fois-ci. Pour elle, Le Khal conquerrait un royaume inconnu dont il n'avait cure, pour elle il enverrait ses quarante milles hommes assiéger les terres du Nord pour offrir une couronne à sa reine. Pour elle il était capable de tout, du pire comme du meilleur.

Plus de doute possible, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Dans la moiteur de leurs nuits sans sommeil, on pouvait entendre murmurer entre deux souffles courts.

— Lune de mes jours.

— Soleil étoilé de ma vie.

Aucun mot superflu ne troublait ces moments de grâce, aucun ajout ne se glissait entre eux.

* * *

Il ne manquait plus qu'au bonheur de Daenerys un enfant, légitimité d'un amour sacré. Elle le porta enfin, ce petit être bénit du Dosh Khaleen. _Il sera l'étalon qui montera le monde_, fruit de son amour pur pour le seul homme de sa vie. Elle en était fière, évidemment.

Les fils du temps se rompirent par un jour de chaleur extrême. Une journée ordinaire se transforma en début de cauchemar. Drogo fit son travail de guerrier barbare, mais une entaille méchante, s'incrusta dans ses chairs. Lui, le courageux dothrakis ne courbait l'échine devant personne, ce n'était pas une petite éraflure qui allait le mettre à en bas. Bien mal aisé celui qui ne prête pas attention à la moindre blessure… N'écoutant pas les consignes de rétablissement, sa plaie s'infecta. Il tomba de cheval signant la fin de sa glorieuse destinée. Sa femme accourut immédiatement auprès de lui, l'appela, l'encouragea.

Daenerys ne comprenait pas, comment son homme pouvait être vaincu par une simple déchirure épidermique ?

Un guerrier qui n'est plus capable de monter à cheval n'est plus un guerrier valeureux… La dure loi des plaines de l'Est sévit, le khalasar se dispersa. Son peuple l'abandonna.

La jeune femme hurla, implora, pria mais rien n'y fit son mari tombait dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Pour le ramener elle était prête à tout, à n'importe quoi et c'est justement ce qu'elle fit : n'importe quoi. Elle donna sa confiance et confia la vie de son époux à une sorcière de bas étages. Toute la nuit des ombres dansèrent en se reflétant sur les tentures des toiles, hurlèrent des paroles sans sens. L'effroi n'était pas de mise pour la Khaleesi, elle se moquait de tout, temps que Drogo lui reviendrait.

Mais il n'était plus le même, triste constat amer que voilà.

Elle avait eu ce qu'elle désirait, mais le prix à payer fut bien trop élevé. Au lieu de la vie de son soleil, celle de son bébé lui fut retirée. Donnant, donnant. Une vie prise, pour une redonnée.

Jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait, elle se jura de veiller sur son époux tant qu'il lui resterait des forces, _quand le soleil se lèvera à l'ouest pour se coucher à l'est, quand les mers seront asséchées et quand les montagnes auront sous le vent le frémissement de la feuille, quand le sein de Daenerys se ranimera, quand elle portera un enfant vivant, alors il lui sera rendu, mais alors seulement_. Elle se remémora la prophétie de la vieille femme, oui elle ne lâcherait pas prise, oui elle croyait en la clémence des dieux pour retrouver son amour comme avant.

La nuit fut longue, extrêmement longue pour la belle. Elle pria de toutes ses forces mais au petit matin rien ne changea. L'expression terne de Drogo lui vrilla les sens, lui retourna l'estomac. Le triste constat était là, devant ses yeux humides : il ne reviendra jamais du monde de l'ombre. Elle l'avait perdu à jamais et sans volonté ni jambes valides, il ne survivrait pas.

Qu'est-ce qui était le plus terrible pour Daenerys ? Savoir sa moitié défunte ou à demi-vivante ?

L'obsidienne des prunelles ne reflétait aucunement la vie, la mort prenait déjà place dans les miroirs de Drogo. Il ne la voyait même pas, il ne la sentait pas non plus quand sa femme passait délicatement une éponge humide pour le laver. Il ne s'apercevait de rien quand elle lissait sa longue chevelure nuit. Il ne l'entendait pas l'appeler entre ses lèvres pâles.

Elle le veilla pendant des heures encore, se demandant quoi faire pour le sauver. Le sauver, quelle ironie alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre la plus dures des décisions. L'aurore s'élevait à peine, offrant des rainures de lumière sur la couche de Drogo. Elles l'illuminaient comme à son époque glorieuse, seulement les étincelles qui résidaient dans ses iris n'y habitaient plus. Il était déjà parti, déjà ailleurs, dans l'autre monde auprès de son fils sans doute…

Callée contre le buste ferme, Daenerys ferma les yeux pour se souvenir des jours heureux avec son « sauvage ». Un instant volé, un moment d'intimité pour savourer une dernière fois la chaleur de son soleil. Son soleil qui cuisait sa peau ainsi que son cœur. Son astre qui embrasait ses sens totalement. Sa main se promena sur les pectoraux au repos et toujours son Khal flottait dans le vide. Il sera sien éternellement. La jeune femme déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres inertes, plus jamais elles ne prononceraient une parole d'amour pour elle. Elle apprécia cette bouche tiède, le regarda une dernière fois.

— Quand le soleil se lèvera à l'ouest pour se coucher à l'est alors tu me reviendras, mon soleil étoilé…

Résignée elle prit un coussin de velours pour le déposer sur le visage de son étoile incandescente, pour lui offrir une autre vie, moins douloureuse. Il suffoquait sous son poids, son corps se souleva spasmodiquement pendant que Daenerys retenait ses larmes qui ruisselaient le long de ses joues. Son soleil s'éteignit au dernier souffle de sa vie. Son astre s'évapora définitivement, c'est ainsi que la Khaleesi perdit son premier amour, à l'aube de leur bonheur.

Quand décline le soleil, un amour se meurt et la lune pleure, traduisant ainsi la fin d'une histoire à peine débutée.

**FIN**


End file.
